Unknown
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: Oneshot. L dreams. Raito advances. L resists. Not a happy ending. [Raito x L]


_Note: _My first attempt at a oneshot. Takes place after the fight in Misa's room and after my 'Bath Time' fic. It's a standalone so it's not necessary to read that one beforehand. Feel free to comment.

L dreams. Raito tries to ..(read to find out) and L puts up resistance. Focuses on L. Raito (Light) x L, yaoi.

_--_

_Unknown_

Time slips by. Fatigue is noticeable in every step they take to reach the bed. They haven't bothered to put their clothes on after the shower. After finally landing on the bed, Raito is the first to fall asleep. L, on the other hand, is wide awake, savoring every last bit of what had transpired during their shower, his brain fired up as his synapses are occupied rewinding and replaying the memory in the private theatre inside his mind. He grows hard from the recall but he will ignore it. This is not new to him. He has gone on for months, even a year, without pleasuring himself. His career requires a focused mind. He cannot allow mere physical wants to muddle his reasoning skills. Lack of experience may be an advantage. The expression 'you don't know what you're missing' is befitting. He has no need to know. It can only complicate things. What Raito did this evening has started to complicate things and he will put a stop to this, before it reaches the point where it could put the progress of the Kira investigation in jeopardy.

L rarely has any erotic materials to dream about, having led a sexless life. He prefers not to sleep anyway. It is a waste of time. Taking an occasional nap to refresh his abused neurons is his usual practice. Tonight is different. The fight and the release of tension have brought total exhaustion. Raito's shallow and even breathing lulls him to a peaceful slumber. He dreams.

_There are partitions topping with green plants surrounding their table to make it a secluded spot. Both Raito and L have ordered coffee. Raito is sipping at his when L brings forth the photographs of the prisoners' final messages before falling victim to Kira's heartless murder. The aroma of the overall indoor environment is tantalizing but L has been too intent to gauge Raito's reactions that he has left his cup untouched. Something else from his back pocket has fallen to the floor but he neglects it. With the way his feet are up at the seat to optimize his reasoning skills, it is a nuisance and a fatal mistake if he should step onto the floor to retrieve what could possibly be something as useless as a piece of candy wrapper to risk missing any involuntary clue he could gain from this Kira suspect. _

_Raito is incredibly sharp. His brilliance excites L. It is no doubt worth his time to monitor the Yagami residence for those few days, albeit fruitless result. His intelligence is a magnet that draws him like moths to a fire which would eventually prove to be lethal. L is confident that he _will_ find evidence to support his theory and thus no such sad ending to this supposed attraction. Kira will be brought to justice. _

_Raito gives out his point of view and reasoning to increase L's suspicion about him. _

_"Your skills are definitely amazing." _

_"You'll find out soon enough." Raito's shoulders sink beneath the table level and his face leans closer to the tabletop. The only conceivable purpose for his action is to retrieve something from the floor. L didn't see Raito dropping anything but remembers he has dropped something himself. _What the hell is he doing then?_ He gives a surprised hiss when he feels fingers tracing at between his raised legs. _

_"Yagami-kun! This is most unbecoming! I cannot believe Kira can resolve to such offensive methods to invalidate my suspicions but that..." L gasps breathlessly and shrinks back, out of reach of Raito's searching fingers, feeling himself getting aroused despite this wrong picture. _

_"I'm not Kira." Raito smiles pleasantly, his lips almost caressing the edge of the table as he descends a few degrees more. "Offensive, you said? I suppose that is not?" _

_Raito's eyes indicate to L that he should look down to the floor. The item drifted out of his pocket is a photograph. Rather, it is a color printout. There is a 50 percent chance of having something landing on the incorrect side but it is always a misconception. There are other elements to factor in. For example, the additional weight from the pigments in the paper should create an unfair 50-50. The curvature of the paper matters too. It either pushes the deviation further away or counterbalances other factors to reach a near equilibrium. It is pure luck that it should land right side up. _

_There is only one person in the printout. Raito. If it had been a passport photo or something innocent looking, L could bluff his way out. It is not. _

_"Is that the reason you want me to join your investigation? Suspecting me as Kira is too convenient an excuse." The café seat is standardized in sizes and L has pasted himself onto the unyielding backing of it. He supposes he could run. But that defeats the purpose of his contact with Raito. _

_Seemingly encouraged by L's predicament, Raito continues his sinful teasing. By now, Raito has disappeared out of sight. There is adequate space underneath the table to allow Raito to accelerate his course of actions. Swiftly, L's fly gets unzipped. His loose pair of pants is scant protection against attacks of this type. _Attack huh. Why is it so enjoyable? _His curiosity is tickled and he finds the odd situation extremely agreeable._

_Hot breaths fan at his erection. _What am I doing? Raito is a suspect. Possible Kira. I am justice. How can justice let a possible criminal have his way?_ No one in the past has shown such sexual attention at him but then he has never wanted any in the first place._ Why the photo? That photo? Why?

_L squirms in guilty pleasure against Raito's wicked ministration. He is about to set his feet down when the unexpected happens. Liquid heat envelopes his length. It sends a slick tingle to warm the pit of his stomach, which persuades his erection to grow firmer. When Raito's tongue flicks at the sensitive rim of his tip, he almost loses it. _

Wrong sequence. Wrong everything. This is the café scene. It is in the past! Their tennis match had preceded the revelation of the photographs. He is certain that he did not bring the color printout of Raito to the match. Raito did not sink beneath the table to tease him. Nothing of that nature had occurred in the café. _What the fuck has gotten into me?_

L is too analytical an individual to let fantasies muddle his mind, much less a dream to daunt him. Nevertheless, it still feels incredibly real. He makes a few experimental thrusts into Raito's oral cavity and is promptly rewarded. He clenches at the sheets. _Sheets?_ The cottony touch transports him back to consciousness.

L awakes, highly aroused, to find Raito missing from his side. Another wave of moist slickness travels from his erection to hit the centre of his being. Raito is still there doing the same thing!

"Raito-kun. Stop whatever you are doing." L's husky voice is caused by being roused and aroused recently.

"As you wish." Raito mumbles these words against his hardness to send vibrations down his length before he stretches lazily and climbs to his side of the bed to lie next to L, in his naked glory.

Though L feels an empty disappointment, he shuts his eyes and starts to count from one to ten. _One hundred if needs be._ His racing heart has calmed gradually.

When L opens his eyes, Raito has his back to him. The brunet seems to be ignoring him. L is 95 percent certain that Raito is still awake. Though he is not learned in such practices, he believes one does not return to sleep immediately in the process of carrying out anything of a sexual nature. The anticipation is unfulfilled and the tension does not allow the mind to relax instantly.

L is thrown off by Raito's actions today. _What would these serve? _The chances of Raito being Kira would not decrease, even if he had planned to alleviate his suspicions through any intimate act. L's eyes travel idly from Raito's tousled hair to the small of his back, lost in thoughts. Raito has shown him the wonders of fellatio earlier on and it was heavenly. _If there is more to it, then..._ L grows hard again. _Damn Raito for playing this game!_

"Why, Raito-kun? Why?" L has thought he had come to terms with his sexuality. His recent initiation in receiving pleasures from another individual is a chip at his logical fortress. Emotions could be derived from sexual acts, whether positive or negative. It has been the downfall of many great figures in history. He is not a great man, merely one of the top three detectives, technically speaking. Nonetheless, he needs an unobscured mind to work efficiently in his field.

"The reason should be simple." Raito turns to face him. "I want you." It is further emphasized when he rubs his erection against his.

"Raito-kun isn't making any sense." L fights to control his ignited desire, his hungry curiosity.

"It makes perfect sense, Ryuuzaki." Raito's raspy voice sends a shiver down L's spine. L doesn't understand. Is it Raito's intent to divert his attention from his Kira activities? He will not succeed. He cannot be distracted that easily.

_Why fight it? Resistance is consuming far too much from you than you realize._ A dark voice in L's mind speaks. Does he truly loathe the contact that much? With other people, maybe. Not Raito. He hasn't flinched from his touch. He had enjoyed it in the shower. All he needs is a reason to rationalize their current state. Any reason at all.

A light kiss at L's lips makes them part. Raito traces along L's jaw line to his earlobe. He nibbles on it lightly, while exhaling his breath through his nostrils. The hot air makes L tingle in several places that he didn't know could tingle. Raito's searing trail continues down to the crook of his neck. L could only gasp but still manages to hold onto his rationality.

"Raito-kun, stop this immediately! This is most unethical." L inches backwards, until he is at the edge of the bed. The chain clinks during the process.

Raito has a lopsided grin. "Do you wish to preach me about ethics?" He raises his arm and jingles the chain. He has ceased his advances.

L gnaws at the inside of his cheeks, almost drawing blood. He should be relieved but he is not. His body is begging for release from the merciless teasing yet his mind is recoiling at the immoral urge, refusing to give in to a possible cold-blooded mass murderer.

"You woke me up with your moans. You were writhing about with a huge erection. It was _fucking_ arousing to see you like that. What was I to think?" Raito continues in a chiding tone, moving himself towards L. L blushes colorfully, remembering his dream.

Raito touches the detective's burning cheek. "Besides, I do not believe a response like this could be coerced. I could only assume there is a mutual interest." He proceeds to caress L's hot flesh, growing harder within his grasp. Raito's reasoning is flawed but it rings true. L's heart pounds, adrenaline pumps but he still resists the promise of ecstasy. He slaps Raito's hand away.

Raito seems annoyed. L holds his breath. _Is this truly a mutual interest?_ Silence follows. L curls up, his erection wedged in between his thighs. The pressure is just as bad as Raito's hand. It makes him come.

"That explains a lot." Raito states in a flat tone.

L opens his eyes. _Were they closed?_ His mouth had parted a moment ago when the sensations caught him by surprise. He cannot remember what sounds had escaped from him. He feels ashamed, dirty even. Naturally, he would not be sharing his emotions with Raito.

"Raito-kun, let me state once and for all. This is a somewhat extreme demonstration of..." L trails off.

Raito is breathing hard. His unchained hand strokes at himself as a thin sheen of sweat breaks out. "Ah...Ryuuzaki.."

L puts a thumb in his mouth. The pooled fluid at his thigh starts to trickle around the junction at his groin. The wetness trails downwards to moisturize the gap between his buttocks. The feeling is foreign but not at all revolting. Unlike Raito, L is strangely silent.

"Nnnn...ahh..." Raito licks at his lips while his soft moans roll off to fill the air.

L sucks hard at his thumb. He shifts his thighs to spread the slippery sensation in his lap. It feels good.

"Ryuuu..zaki..ahhh.." L observes with childlike fascination as pantone shades of red are displayed on Raito's skin. He feels a twitch at his flaccid member after hearing passionate repeats of his pseudo name breathing through Raito's lips, the voice liquid and hoarse. L shudders with longing.

Raito has shifted his palm to cup himself and rubs his hard length along the pads of his fingers, as if he is trying to catch something. "Ryuuu..ahhhhhhh -- " He does catch something. Raito greases his fingers with his spilled seeds.

"Ryuuzaki, you don't know what you're missing." Raito slides in a lubricated finger at L's tight ring of muscle. He proceeds to massage his wet palm against the soft sac nearby. L gets turned on, both body and soul, his mental resistance eroded down to a few wispy strands.

"On the other hand, it's probably better that you don't." L stifles a protest as the teasing digit makes an exit and never returns. "After all, no matter what I do, it will not erase my percentages."

"You and your theories..." Raito sweeps at his forehead with the back of his hand. "Fuck them all."

L feels the raw hatred. Yet at this half hour, a strange attraction has formed. _What is it?_ He was on the verge of tasting the unknown. _What is it?_ The man that hates him wanted to express something. _What is it?_ He doesn't have an answer, or a theory. For once in his life, he experiences heartache for an elusive reason that perhaps his dream can reveal. He dares not to sleep, dares not to dream. A detective does not survive on dreams. A human cannot survive without dreams. He is human. Kira is human. Kira is a nightmare. Is Raito Kira? Is Raito a nightmare? Raito is not just a dream. Raito is human. Raito is a suspect. He wishes reality can stop being an illusion. Facts make up reality. Facts sometimes hide the truths. It is his duty to get to the truth. What is the truth? _What is it?_

_-- end --_

_--_

-Hope you enjoyed it! You might have noticed there was a change somewhere in the middle, if you haven't already. The story wasn't originally like this but that other path led me nowhere so this is what I came up with. It is strange that if Raito is in the lead, this should be in L's views. Should that disappoint you, well, blame my muse.

If you see any mistakes (grammar, typo, etc), do point them out to me. I'd really appreciate that.

-Jun 24, 2007: in reply to the anon reviewer or to any reader who's feeling confused - **PM** me your question (which paragraph or describe from where to where I've lost you) and I'll try to make it clear. English is my second language. I might've skipped a few things that were obvious to me and turned out expressing myself not that clearly. Gomen.

-Jun 25, 2007: okay, added some more descriptions near the end. Hopefully it'll clear things up. Crossing my fingers.


End file.
